


It's Christmas After All

by llynch1993



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llynch1993/pseuds/llynch1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is always doing the craziest of things to ensure that he gets sent to the hospital. Not exactly the healthiest approach to life, but if it gets him a little more time with Nurse Williams, then Ben will take what he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas After All

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah there was this post on tumblr and it inspired me to write this so this is for the ship with no name.

Ben sighed as he sat in the uncomfortable wheelchair in one of the hospitals waiting rooms. The other patients were giving him strange looks but he just ignored it, as was the norm. Normally seeing someone with their foot stuck in a toilet seat would be a cause for concern, or an unfortunate end to an otherwise promising night out, but the hospital staff walking past barely batted an eyelid at the sight. It was not the first time Ben had done this, nor was it likely to be the last, mostly the Nurses and Doctors that treated him looked at him with pity, wondering how a seemingly intelligent young man could possibly keep getting accidentally stuck with their foot in a toilet. However it wasn't an accident at all, well the first time was of course.

It had been in the middle of October, just a few days until Halloween when it first happened. Ben had been finishing up his shower and getting ready for the fancy dress party his friends were throwing that evening when his younger sister came thundering up the stairs, knowing she was more then likely to want to use the loo he called out a warning, "Hey sis, hold your horses I'm almost done," ignoring her whines about being desperate to go, Ben quickly washed the last of the conditioner out of his hair and went to step out of the shower when his sister, growing impatient about the delay, kicked the bathroom door. Flinching at the unexpected bang, Ben slipped on the wet floor and grabbed the shower curtain to keep himself upright. Unfortunately all this managed to do was pull him even more off kilter, trying to at least control where he landed Ben placed his foot firmly onto the first solid thing he could feel, only managing to realise too late that he had just placed his foot in the toilet and at such an angle that would ensure that said appendage would break. He had time to shout out one word, "CRAP!" before he went down completely, he heard a sickening crack and felt an excruciating amount of pain before the world went black and he passed out.

Ben recovered consciousness to find himself groggy, the pain dulled and with the worried faces of his mum and sister leaning over him. Dimly he looked around and realised he was in an ambulance, but before he could make sense of it all a gleam of white porcelain caught his eye and he stared down at the toilet that was covering his foot and lower leg. "Wha'ppened?" Ben glanced at his mum for answers and his face paled as she replied, "When you fell your foot twisted and managed to jam itself in the U-Bend, the paramedics couldn't removing without being sure they wouldn't case more damage to your foot." Before he could reply the ambulance drove over a bump in the road, his leg jolted and a wave of pain sent him into unconsciousness.

The next time he awoke the lights of the hospital blinded him for a moment, and when Ben's eyes adjusted the lingering brightness coupled with the painkillers lent a golden halo to anything he saw. Thus, Ben's first impression of Nurse Williams was that of an attractive stranger, calling his name with a soothing tone of voice and haloed in golden light. The man was kind throughout Ben's stay and, despite him being professional to the last, the two struck up a warm friendship. Ever since that first meeting Ben had been trying to meet Nurse Williams again and after weeks of not seeing him at all - which seemed impossible considering how small the town they lived in was - was desperate enough to deliberately injure himself so he would have a legitimate excuse to go to the hospital and try to see him. There had been multiple failures, different Nurses tutting over his fractured arm from a skating accident and almost as many successes. Through the course of their interactions Ben managed to tease out bits of information about his favourite nurse, such as his name was Rory and his best friends were Amy and Melody.

Despite his many attempts at engaging Rory in conversations that would provide an opening into the discussion of the feelings he was harbouring for the Nurse, Ben could never bolster his courage enough to actually tell the other male how he felt. Which led to the situation he was in at this very moment. Ben had resorted to a safer recreation of the accident which caused them to meet. Leaning at a very awkward angle he had jammed his foot carefully until he could not easily dislodge it from the U-Bend before calling for his mother. Thankfully due to the stunts he had pulled he had gained a reputation for being extremely clumsy so his mother just sighed and shook her head before calling for an ambulance. After being situated in a position where he would not cause more damage to his foot if he accidentally moved it Ben settled in to wait. His heart hammering in his chest, he watched the minutes on the clock tick by and tried to keep his breath from shuddering with his nervousness, instead trying to focus on the decorations surrounding the ward, the silver tinsel serving to provide cheer for the sick and invalids.

It was about twenty minutes after he arrived at the hospital that his ears caught the sound of Rory Williams' familiar footsteps. His heart in his throat, Ben waited until Rory was standing in front of him before looking up with a smile on his face. Rory looked at him and sighed, a look of fond exacerbation on his face, "Again?" Ben put his very best innocent expression on his face and looked at Rory expectantly. Obviously giving up Rory just motioned with his head and wheeled Ben into a private room. He had just opened him mouth to lecture Ben on his clumsiness when the other man beat him to the punch.

"Just don't. Please. I have something I need to tell you and I know that if I don't say it now I never will." Ben looked at Rory pleadingly until the other man nodded. "Okay, good, um. I suppose I should start with the fact that I did this on purpose. I know its crazy and weird and stupid but there's a good reason. I'm not nearly as clumsy as I look to be. I... I just couldn't bear the thought of leaving here and never seeing you again. That first time? That was an accident but all of the other injuries I deliberately caused just to see of I could see you again. At first it was just a crush, I mean you were this incredibly attractive Nurse who was actually nice to me and didn't treat me like an idiot for getting my foot stuck in a toilet. But then as I got to know you it... Well it's a lot deeper then that now. I don't think it's love but I-It could be if you just give me a chance." Ben took a deep breath and kept his eyes on his hands as he tried to rescue himself from sounding like a stalker, "It's not nearly as bad as it sounds, I tried to see you in the town but it had been weeks and I couldn't get a glimpse of you anywhere, it was almost as though you didn't even exist. So, to make sure I wasn't imagining you because of all of the drugs, I figured I needed to get back into the hospital, but I couldn't just step up to the desk and ask about you, I didn't even know your name. So I thought if I was injured you might be my Nurse again and, well, it worked." Ben finally glanced up at Rory to see that he was staring at him in shock and surprise.

"Ben, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'd ever thought that this would happen and if you are being serious then you need to know that I'm kind of in love with Amy." Rory looked at Ben's disappointed expression and felt something in his chest tighten, "But she is never going to feel the same way about me, and to be honest, it's more of a habit to love her then it is an passionate emotion. I... I'm not adverse to seeing if a relationship between the two of us could work if you wanted to. I mean I've really enjoyed your company and the talks that we have shared, but nothing could happen now. Not whilst I am your Nurse, I don't want anybody to be able to cheapen or disparage any relationship I have just because it's with one of my patients. If you feel that you could wait for me then I am willing to try. You must promise though that you mustn't hurt yourself any more, you don't know how many favours I owe people just to make sure I was your Nurse."

Ben looked at Rory with hope and suspicion warring in his eyes, "Are you sure you aren't toying with me, I mean I know what I did was a bit weird but I was just trying to follow my heart and I just wanted to get to know you better, I'm sorry for being such a creep..."

"No Ben, I swear to you I am not toying with you," Rory saw that Ben's face was starting to crumple with despair and knew that nothing he could say would be able to make Ben believe him. Glancing upwards he tried to think of a solution to this that wouldn't compromise his integrity as a Nurse when his eyes landed on the plastic mistletoe the decorators had left above each patients bed. Rory looked back down at Ben and said, "Oh to hell with it, it is Christmas after all." Just as Ben looked up in confusion Rory cradled his face in his hands and kissed him softly and firmly on the lips. In response to Ben's dazed and happy, "What was that for?" he pointed up at the mistletoe and shrugged. "Now before we continue, we have to get this toilet off of your foot. Stay still while I go and get someone to x-ray your foot."

Ben stared after Rory's retreating form and felt his mouth stretch into a beaming grin. Fighting down the blush that was threatening to overtake his cheeks, he sighed happily as he thought about the fact that he hadn't ruined everything between them, instead he had started them off on a new journey, one that was already looking promising and full of excitement.


End file.
